A Mother's Journey
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: An alternate universe to the main storyline. Touko has failed to defeat N. Now, Team Plasma has taken over the Unova region. What happens when Touko ends up in a coma? What happens when her mother is attacked trying to find food and ends up being rescued? Who is Touko's mother's rescuer?


**Hello you all :D**

**Angel here this time with a Pokemon one-shot!**

**I noticed there are like, no fictions centered around Touko/Hilda's mom on this site D: I really like Touko/Hilda's mom in pokemon Black!**

**So, this is sort of an Alternate Universe fiction. Like a...what if this happened fiction.**

**I'm trying out a new style of darkness in this fiction, since my old style is getting a bit stale.**

**I have to admit, I got really detailed with this fiction; I am convinced it is my darkest fiction I have written so far :)**

**I don't suggest you read this if you are looking for anything that has a happy ending in it :( **

**~Warning: Cursing, dark imagery, murder, gore, and heart wrenching sadness will be in this fiction.~**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_It was another lifeless morning in Numeva Town._

_Numeva town was not as it was merely a year ago, the town had gone through drastic and horrid changes since Team Plasma had taken over the Unova region._

_The once simple and small houses that once stood happily in the small town were now barely standing; Which was not an unusual sight for other civilians of a different city, for their cities were just as damaged as Numeva Town was._

_There were almost no signs of life remaining in the small, broken little town._

_There were no trees in sight, for Team Plasma had taken them all to use as fuel for their machinery._

_The only buildings in Numeva Town that were at least standing were Professor Juniper's laboratory and the house that belonged to Touko as well as her mother._

_Both Cheren and Bianca's homes were obliterated along with many other buildings in Unova._

_Their families had to take a chance and move in with Touko and her mother at the time._

_That was..what? 4..perhaps 5 months ago?_

_Neither Cheren nor Bianca's families had made it through the first 6 months of Team Plasma's rule._

_Bianca had fallen ill, due to trying to persuade a small group of Team plasma's grunts to leave her what was left of her home alone. Tragically, the grunt's had ordered their pokemon to attack little Bianca._

_Apparently, one of the grunt's pokemon had a disease. As you could most likely predict, Bianca fell ill no more than a couple of hours later from when she had been attacked._

_It did not take long for the disease to finish Bianca off, it took about 2 days for the disease to put an end to her life._

_Bianca's parent's were distraught by their only daughters death, and they both resorted to drinking. They had died no more than 3 weeks later after their daughter's death, due to alcohol poisoning._

_Bianca and her family were buried outside of Numeva town on route 1._

_Cheren?_

_His family was struggling with their new lifestyle from the beginning. _

_Cheren's mother was a stubborn woman, and she was not fond of their new life. So, she had managed to make it to a few towns over from Numeva town and managed to get Lenora and a few of the remaining citizens of the town to take refuge in Numeva Town._

_It took a few months, but the people had managed to build a wall around Numeva town for defense in case Team Plasma had come to cause more destruction._

_Things went well for a while, until Ghetsis had taken notice of Numeva Town's sudden rebellion against Team Plasma's forces; Ghetsis then ordered for another group of his grunt's to release a few infected Pokemon they had in captivity near Numeva Town._

_Team Plasma managed to tear down only part of Numeva Town's wall, but it was enough for them to be able to release the infected pokemon into the town._

_The raid of infected pokemon had managed to brutally slaughter almost every citizen in Numeva town, including gym leader Lenora and both Cheren's parents._

_Team Plasma had finally managed to get into the town and dispose of the mess._

_They left the remaining citizens of Numeva Town a warning: "This is only a taste of the madness you'll get to experience if you keep up with this little 'rebellion'"_

_Now, the remaining citizens of Numeva Town were Cheren, Professor Juniper and a few of her assistants, Touko and her mother._

_Touko had been gravely injured due to the attack of infected pokemon, and she fell into a coma._

_No more than a month later, Team Plasma had discovered that their machinery that they had been using to control the weather was going to be done soon. _

_Of course, they panicked and reported to Ghetsis the current state their machine was in._

_As you would expect, Ghetsis was not pleased with the report._

_They needed someone to repair the machine, but none of the workers they had previously were alive._

_You see, when Team Plasma had taken over the Unova region, they had taken prisoners. As they expected, most of the prisoners rebelled against them, and they were persecuted. Other prisoners who were forced to work for Team Plasma resorted to taking their own lives. The remaining few who did not rebel and refused to take their own lives? They died of starvation._

_Ghetsis needed someone to repair the machine that controlled the weather._

_That's when a small grunt that had been ordered to check on Numeva Town, claimed that he had seen a female scientist and a few of her assistants attempting to repair machinery possibly for another rebellion._

_Soon, Professor Juniper and her assistants were captured and taken to Team Plasma's castle.._

_Touko's mother had resorted to convincing Cheren to remain in the house with her daughter while she scavenged for food at the time.._

_She would soon learn that it would be her biggest mistake yet.._

* * *

I searched among route 1 on my hands and knees, praying to god that no Team Plasma members were patrolling at this time of night.

Today was like any other, Cheren and I remained in what was left of my home while those Team Plasma monsters scavenged for anything they hadn't taken from us.

Team Plasma, I know it isn't very kind to say such things about anybody human..but they weren't humans; None of them were, they were all cruel and remorseless murderers.

I have not felt this much anger and hatred against someone since i was a hotheaded teenager.

I know it is not right to actually 'hate' someone, I know that very well; I have had to go over that many times with my daughter Touko many times before.

Team Plasma however, they are an exception. Never once in my life have I thought someone could be so heartless and diabolical to other people.

I had been naive to think that there was not anyone on earth like that; My father would often tell me the same thing..

"Dear, you always gotta watch the one you love's back. There are malicious people in this world, and they gonna try to hurt people you care about. They ain't gonna stop just because you want em to, you gotta fight back and put em in their place!"

I wish I had done what my father told me to do whenever he told that to me, but now it's too late.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the crackling of twigs not too far from where I was.

I froze, and sunk lower into the tall grass, trying my best to be quiet.

I was relieved to see that it was nothing more than a little patrat, with a berry in it's mouth.

I smiled, it was nice to see a pokemon that was not being commanded by one of those Team Plasma bastards.

i reached over to pet it, and the patrat shrunk back.

"Oh no little guy, i'm not going to hurt you. I promise.." I said, leaning in a little closer to the pokemon.

Suddenly, the patrat dropped the berry it had been holding a let out a shrill cry.

"Agh!" I cried, instantly covering my ears and backing away from the pokemon.

"Hey! Did you hear something patrat!?"

I gasped, please don't let it be-

"Well, what do we have here?"

I looked up to see a lanky woman wearing the Team Plasma outfit and red hair.

She sneered at me in triumph, like she had just caught a rattata trying to get out of it's cage.

The woman held up a hand to silence the patrat.

"Why you little-"

I let out a cry in surprise when i felt a hard blow to my face.

I was on my back now, that little bitch had kicked me!

I covered my nose and groaned in pain.

"Now, tell me sweetheart. What are you doing out here so late at night?" The Team Plasma grunt asked, a sly smile on her face.

I was about to retort when she attempted to kick me again.

I dodged, and scrambled out of the tall grass.

"Hey!" The Team Plasma grunt called in frustration.

There was no way in hell I was going to let her kill me, absolutely no way in **hell.**

I dashed off towards Numeva Town in an attempt to get away from her.

"Patrat! Use Bite!" I heard the Team Plasma grunt yell behind me.

I felt the patrat's teeth dig into my shoulder, and I screamed in pain.

I collapsed to my knees, and the patrat withdrew to it's owner.

Tears began to roll down my face, and I slumped down onto the ground.

"Patrat! Use scratch!" I heard the Team Plasma grunt bellow behind me.

I struggled to get up, but I was slammed from behind and I felt claws dig into my leg.

I let out a cry of pain, and mustered enough strength to kick the patrat away from me.

I felt my shoulder, that damn patrat tore a chunk out of my shoulder.

I felt the wound and examined it, I saw blood on my hand.

I heard a horrid growl not too far from behind me.

I covered my eyes.

"Patrat! Use- UWAAH!?" I had heard the Team Plasma grunt yell.

..

Then, there was silence..

..

I opened my eyes, why did it get so silent all of a sudden?

I bit my lip and struggled to get up, many curse words booming through my mind.

I had finally managed to stand up, finally; I examined my surroundings carefully.

Where...where did the grunt go?

That's when I noticed a light appear behind me, it was a bright light.

I saw my own shadow, then the light behind me grew larger..and larger.

Soon, I saw something behind my shadow.

It was larger than me, alright.

I gulped and shut my eyes.

I was going to die tonight, if I only hadn't gone to go get food..

...

...

Huh?

I reluctantly turned around and I gasped.

It was an emboar.

I quickly looked around frantically, I remembered that emboar typically ran with packs of it's own kind.

However, I saw none.

Just the one emboar that stood in front of me.

I gazed up at the emboar in awe.

I had completely forgotten how..large emboar's were over the years.

This one seemed larger than the other emboar's I had seen in the past.

However, I never really have seen but one emboar in my life, the others I had seen were photo's on the internet.

Then, an odd thought came to me.

The only emboar I have seen in real life was an emboar that belonged to...

Tears suddenly began to roll down my face.

...

...

My daughter, Touko, had an emboar; It had chosen it as a tepig and raised it up to an emboar.

Maybe this emboar was...?

"No, this can't be. Touko's pokemon were released after that N boy defeated her.." I told myself.

Then again, that emboar looks too much like the one Touko had.

There was only one way I can be for sure..

"Vladimire, is that your name?" I ask.

The emboar stared hard at me, as if silently debating with itself on whether to answer or not.

"..Is your name..Vladimire?" I repeated, slowly growing more and more eager.

A long silence passed by, it was so quiet in fact, I could hear the small gusts of wind pass us by.

The emboar nodded finally.

My eyes widened in disbelief, could it really be true!? Could this really be the emboar that my daughter had chosen as her first pokemon?!

I felt more tears roll down my face.

"Is your name Vladimire?!" I asked again, just to make sure.

The emboar nodded once again.

I then burst into tears and dropped to the ground.

"Thank you god, thank you!" I thought as I bawled some more.

I looked through my tears up at the now baffled Vladimire.

"Maybe we will make it.." I said, smiling to myself.

* * *

**Phew! :D What do you guys think of it?**

**Should I continue this?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it :)**

**This one was difficult to write.**

**This is Angel, signing out!**

***click***


End file.
